Some satellite communications systems provide multiple beams that connect a multitude of users to a gateway. The multiple beams may be generated using a ground based beam forming (GBBF) system. A GBBF system may require amplitude calibration and/or phase calibration to account for variations in amplitude and/or phase on the communications links between the satellite and the users.